parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip n Dales Adventures of Aladdin part 33
as the annoucement goes on dark clouds gather Chip woah whats going on and the Sultans robe gets ripped off and transfers to Jafar Aladdin woa Sultan bless my soul what is this whats going on Jafar heh heh heh Sultan Jafar you vile betrayer Iago thats Sultan vile betrayer to you Aladdin oh yeah well we ll just see about that and he pulls out his turban but the lamp is not in there Chip oh no the lamp is gone Jafar finders keepers Aboo Boo and suddenly the Giantic Genie is moving the palace and Aladdin whistles and they ride the carpet Aladdin Genie stop Genie sorry kid i got a new master now Jafar thats right and its me oh by the way rescue rangers i met your buddies Monty what do you mean buddies and Fat Cat Wart Mole Mepps and Snout arrive Fat Cat miss us Chip Fat Cat Mepps Snout Mole Wart so you guys have been working for Jafar this whole time first Scar now Jafar Fat Cat correct Scar might have been defeated but Jafar wont be Sultan Jafar i order you to stop Jafar ah but theres a new order now my order finally you will bow to me Jasmine we will never bow to you Iago why am i not surprised Jafar if you will not bow before a sultan then you will cowar before a sorcercer Genie my second wish i wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world Aladdin no Genie dont do it but Genie zaps Jafar making him the worlds powerful sorcerer Dale oh no this is awful Fat Cat this is perfect ha ha ha ha ha Iago ladies and gentlemen a warm agrabah welcome to sorcerer Jafar Jafar now where were we ah yes abject humilation he zaps Jasmine and the Sultan making them bow but Rajah comes running at them Wart hey Jafar look Jafar down boy he zaps Rajah turning him into a kitten Jafar oh princess theres someone im dying to interdouce you to Aladdin Jafar get your hands off her Jafar Prince Ali yes it is he but not as you know him read my lips and come to grips with reality meet a blast from your past whis lies were too good to last say hello to your precious Prince Ali he zaps him turning him back into a street rat Iago or should we say Aladdin Jasmine Ali Aladdin Jasmine i tried to tell you Jafar so Ali turns out to be nearly Aladdin just a con i need to go on take it from me his personal flaws give me adequate cause to send him packing on a one way trip and he zaps Abu back into a monkey so his prospects take a terminal dip his assets frozen the venue chosen its the ends of the earth whoopee he sends Aladdin Abu Carpet and the Rescue Rangers away Fat Cat goodbye rescue rangers see ya Jafar ex Prince Ali ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha and Jafar rules the palace Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof